Harvey to the Rescue
Harvey to the Rescue is the second episode of the sixth season. Plot A new engine with a crane on his boiler called Harvey has arrived. But before the Fat Controller keeps him, he wants to see Harvey demonstrate his worth to the Railway Board. But the other engines do not like him for his looks, and are very rude to him in the sheds. Harvey is upset by this, but Thomas reassures him that the engines just need to take time to adjust to him. Harvey still feels discomforted and tells the Fat Controller that he does not think he should have come to Sodor in the first place. The Fat Controller replies by saying that it is him being different that is what makes him special. The next day, Percy's trucks get out of control and derail at Bulgy's Bridge, blocking the road. Bertie is taking the Railway Board to the demonstration, but cannot get past the derailed trucks. Sir Topham Hatt calls for Harvey who soon arrives to help, coincidentally creating a demonstration for the Railway Board. Harvey sorts out the accident scene so well, that the Board allows him to stay. Harvey is delighted, and even more when that night at the sheds all the other engines agree he is really useful, and soon he is friends with all of them. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Harvey * Bertie * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * The Railway Board (do not speak) * Duck (cameo) * Donald (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * Bulgy (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Bulgy's Bridge Trivia * Going by production order, this is the third episode of the sixth season. * An alternate version of Percy's accident is used in Troublesome Trucks. In that version, the brakevan rolls across the road towards the camera and hit it rather than stopping at the bottom of the hill while the trucks pile up on the hillside. * The sound effect of the turntable turning is omitted in the UK version. * This is the first episode to introduce a standard gauge steam engine not created by the Reverend W. Awdry. * Different crash sound effects are heard in the UK and US when the last truck crashes. Goofs * Harvey is put on the track in front of Percy. In the shot of Thomas and Percy looking at Harvey, Percy looks toward the outer track. * Cranky's chain is immediately gone for Harvey's full shot. The workmen could not have undone the chain that fast. * In the British narration, Bertie shakes too late when he says "VAROOM! VAROOM!" * When Thomas puffs away after talking to Harvey at Tidmouth Sheds, his steam platform is visible, and the smoke maker can be seen on the tracks. * When the trucks roll down the hill from Percy's perspective, one loses its face. * Bertie has Bulgy's horn sound the first time he toots, and Caroline's horn sound the second time. * When the narrator says "Luckily, no one was hurt," Bertie looks happy. * In the close-ups of Bertie looking cross, the lady in pink next to him has black adhesive on her shoes; in the close-up of Bertie looking concerned, the man beside him has black adhesive on his shoes. * When Harvey puffs past the signal before the bridge, there appears to be two blocks of wood in the background. * Harvey's crane changes positions when he goes to rescue Percy. * When Harvey lifts Percy back onto the rails, a wire is visible underneath Percy. * When Harvey sets Percy on the rails, Percy's piston is broken. In the next scene, it is not. * When Thomas pulls up near Harvey, Thomas' rods are facing down. In the close-up of Thomas, his side rods are facing up. * Bulgy is not in the field next to his bridge. * Thomas' eyes are wonky when he tells Harvey not to worry after the engines criticise him. * James' eyes are wonky when he says "He's just Cranky on wheels!" * Harvey's eyes are wonky when he explains to the Fat Controller that the engines do not like him. * Throughout the episode, Alec Baldwin gives Gordon a normal voice instead of his usual gruff voice. The same thing happens with James in the second Tidmouth Sheds scene. * In the credits of this episode on the Bumper Party Collection!, Jonathan Trueman is incorrectly credited as Jonathon Trueman. * In the American narration at one point, the term "truck" is used. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Fogman and Other Stories * Bumper Party Collection! * The Complete Sixth Series DVD Packs * The Very Best of Thomas and Friends/The Fogman Double Pack * Double DVD Giftset * Classic Collection US * Salty's Secret and Other Thomas Adventures AUS * Thomas and the Jet Engine * The Complete Sixth Series DVD Boxsets * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset * Complete Series 1-10 JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 6 Vol.1 MYS * Busy Going Backwards and Other Adventures * Harvey to the Rescue and Other Thomas Adventures Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes Gallery File:HarveytotheRescueUKTitleCard.png|UK Title Card File:HarveytotheRescueUStitlecard.png|US title card File:HarveytotheRescuealternatetitlecard.png|New Series title card File:HarveytotheRescueSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian title card File:HarveytotheRescue.jpg|Deleted scene File:HarveytotheRescue3.png|Deleted scene File:HarveytotheRescue4.png File:HarveytotheRescue5.jpg|Deleted scene File:HarveytotheRescue6.png|Deleted scene File:HarveytotheRescue9.jpg File:HarveytotheRescue8.png File:HarveytotheRescue12.png|Percy's driver File:HarveytotheRescue13.png File:HarveytotheRescue14.jpg File:HarveytotheRescue16.png File:HarveytotheRescue17.png File:HarveytotheRescue18.png File:HarveytotheRescue19.png File:HarveytotheRescue20.png File:HarveytotheRescue21.png File:HarveytotheRescue22.png File:HarveytotheRescue23.png File:HarveytotheRescue24.png File:HarveytotheRescue25.png File:HarveytotheRescue26.png|Gordon, Henry, James, Edward and Percy File:HarveytotheRescue27.png File:HarveytotheRescue28.png File:HarveytotheRescue29.png File:HarveytotheRescue30.png File:HarveytotheRescue31.png File:HarveytotheRescue32.png File:HarveytotheRescue33.png File:HarveytotheRescue34.png File:HarveytotheRescue35.png File:HarveytotheRescue36.png File:HarveytotheRescue37.png File:HarveytotheRescue38.png File:HarveytotheRescue39.png File:HarveytotheRescue40.png File:HarveytotheRescue41.png File:HarveytotheRescue42.png File:HarveytotheRescue43.png File:HarveytotheRescue44.png File:HarveytotheRescue45.png File:HarveytotheRescue46.png File:HarveytotheRescue47.png File:HarveytotheRescue48.png File:HarveytotheRescue49.png File:HarveytotheRescue50.png File:HarveytotheRescue51.png File:HarveytotheRescue52.png File:HarveytotheRescue54.png File:HarveytotheRescue55.png File:HarveytotheRescue56.png File:HarveytotheRescue57.png File:HarveytotheRescue58.png File:HarveytotheRescue59.png File:HarveytotheRescue60.png File:HarveytotheRescue61.png File:HarveytotheRescue62.png File:HarveytotheRescue63.png File:HarveytotheRescue64.png File:HarveytotheRescue65.png File:HarveytotheRescue66.png File:HarveytotheRescue67.png File:HarveytotheRescue68.png File:HarveytotheRescue69.png File:HarveytotheRescue70.png File:HarveytotheRescue71.png File:HarveytotheRescue72.png File:HarveytotheRescue73.png File:HarveytotheRescue74.png File:HarveytotheRescue75.png File:HarveytotheRescue76.png File:HarveytotheRescue77.png File:HarveytotheRescue78.png File:HarveytotheRescue79.png File:HarveytotheRescue80.png File:HarveytotheRescue81.png File:HarveytotheRescue82.png|Harvey and the Fat Controller File:HarveytotheRescue83.png File:HarveytotheRescue84.jpg File:HarveytotheRescue85.png File:HarveytotheRescue86.png File:HarveytotheRescue87.png File:HarveytotheRescue88.png File:HarveytotheRescue89.png File:HarveytotheRescue90.png File:HarveytotheRescue91.png File:HarveytotheRescue92.png File:HarveytotheRescue95.png File:HarveytotheRescue96.png File:HarveytotheRescue97.png File:HarveytotheRescue98.png File:HarveytotheRescue99.png File:HarveytotheRescue100.jpg|Deleted scene Episode File:Harvey to the Rescue - British Narration|UK narration File:Harvey To The Rescue - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes